1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip-flop that operates in an all-optical manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of optical communication networks, an aim has been set to achieve all-optical signal processing. It is considered that, if this is achieved, this will bring about optical communication at a higher-speed with lower power consumption. Flip-flops that operate in an all-optical manner are therefore necessary as basic devices for enabling all-optical signal processing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide, in response to the aforementioned circumstances, a set-reset flip-flop capable of operating in an all-optical manner.